Warriors The New Generation ThunderClan's Hope
by Geasswolf
Summary: Lelouch has died at the hands of Suzaku, and because he stole his father's Code, he goes through the reincarnation process with C.C. However, this is C.C.'s first time performing this task, and everything goes downhill from there.
1. Prologue

Hey people!So this is my very first Fan Fiction that I have wrote about(With the exception of one I wrote in 6th grade)Please R&R when you can.I'm not certain how long this story will be,but I'll try to make it as entertaining as 's just hope that writing is in my Asian Blood.X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Warriors. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc. and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

><p>Warriors<p>

The New Generation : Turn 1 ThunderClan's Hope

Prologue

It was a rainy day in the forest, not a spot of sunlight in the pitch black sky. In the Leader's den was a orange tom who was fast asleep,when in reality he was dreaming,a dream that would put his whole Clan in power over the sneaky ShadowClan and those flea pelts known as WindClan. He awoke from his dream in a startled tone that scared his mate,Sandstorm.

"Firestar,is something wrong?",his mate questioned.

"I just had this message from Starclan,they said that a strange cat from a faraway land will come and help our Clan.",Firestar replied.

"How will we know what he looks like?Is the place that he is from specific?",Sandstorm stated

"I don't know,maybe it's the job of Jayfeather to talk to StarClan and figure out who this cat could be."

"I hope Jayfeather can,we have had enough trouble with clans,not to mention our own."

Sandstorm brought up the point about what has been going on in the clan for many moons,such as the whole dilemma with Sol and was wondering if this certain cat would just be a copy of Sol,bringing help to ThunderClan,but betraying them in the long run,or was that really what this cat was,a savior to their Clan. They would soon know in time when it would be bound to happen,or until Jayfeather gets any news from StarClan. He hoped that he wouldn't drop down as Medicine Cat after their last Gathering.

"Okay,we know we need our sleep so we should try to get in as much sleep as possible before sunrise",Firestar said.

As they drifted off to sleep,Firestar still couldn't stop thinking about his prophecy gained moments ago from Starclan._"Who is this special cat,and will his power alone make it possible to achieve peace in the forest?"_

* * *

><p>So,please tell me how you like it so far.I need any types of reviews so that I can learn from my mistakes.I also need the average amount of words per chapter so that the chapters may be average ,R&amp;R plz<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 His World Anew

Welcome back to those who stuck around to read **CHAPTER 1** of this was uploaded at the same time as the Prologue,so I still have no reviews or just enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: His World Anew<p>

Suzaku Kururugi,who was disguised as Zero, accomplished peace by killing Lelouch Vi Britannia, the enemy of the World. But ,because of stealing Charles Zi Britannia's Code, he went on to live another life. Lelouch was in a void of Darkness that seemed endless. Was it Valhalla,the world leading to his death, which in his case was the world leading to his resurrection? Lelouch then heard a voice call his name in the distance. However,he was the only one there and it wasn't possible to hear anyone else. The Gods possibly? When Lelouch heard that voice again, he automatically knew whose voice that was. It was C.C, his companion from the Black Rebellion to his death.

"C.C! How is possible that you are able to communicate with me?"

"Well, when you get resurrected, the person who gave you your Geass can speak to you telepathically",C.C informed

"So, how will this process work? "Lelouch asked

"To be honest, this is my first time doing this",C.C stated

"You're kidding me! You're gonna pay for this somehow."

"Just so you know, I can always speak telepathically to you, so no worries of danger, and you still have the power of Geass."

"Okay C.C whenever you're ready",Lelouch said

In about a couple of seconds, Lelouch was surrounded by a bright light and was transported to a new life.

It was bright outside, the sun glowing on everything. Lelouch then woke up from being knocked out from the fall he took when transported to this new world. As Lelouch stood up, he felt as if everything in this new world was bigger. In addition, his process of getting up was strange, having to go on all four legs that just his usual two.

"Where in the world did C.C transport me to? Lelouch thought as he walked on his four legs, trying to get used to walking that way.

As he walked, he decided to go through the forest to check his surroundings even further. His walk took him very deep into the forest as he pondered about what was going on to ,out of the bushes, a golden furred cat came and attacked him.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan Territory you flea-pelt? You know you don't belong here "The golden tom declared

"Lionblaze wait! Look at him, I've never seen a cat look so confused about something before, and he has no specific clan scent. "a gray tom reassured.

"Graystripe is right Lionblaze he's as innocent as a kit. "a she-cat added

"He could be deceiving us Dovewing",Lionblaze retorted

Lelouch tried to wiggle out of Lionblaze's grasp, which was pretty difficult.

"A cat? What were they talking about? "Lelouch thought

"Okay I'll let him go and he can explain everything",Lionblaze announced

"Agreed", the two other gray cats said

"So, what are you doing here? You don't seem to have a collar, so you must be a loner." Graystripe concluded

"First of all,I don't know what you are talking about being a cat,and I am not a loner,whatever that is.",Lelouch answered

"Not a cat? Why don't you look at yourself in that puddle over there",Dovewing pointed out to the puddle

Lelouch walked up to the puddle and looked at himself. He was a black cat with his normal violet eyes and his signature hairstyle was there, but made out of fur.

"This can't be real. "Lelouch thought out loud

"It is real, and sorry if Lionblaze hurt you before, he is a very loyal warrior",Graystripe stated.

"It's okay, I understand",Lelouch replied

"We should take you over to our Clan. "Lionblaze said

Lionblaze told Lelouch about how there were four clans and that they were different in many ways, such as the food they eat and the way they battle. Lelouch then returned the favor by introducing himself by telling them that he was a royal prince and that he was from Japan.

"So your name's Lelouch and you were basically re-incarnated into a cat,right?",Graystripe asked

A pang of memory hit Lionblaze as he remembered about how the cat he loved,Cinderheart, was a re-incarnation of Thunderclan's old medicine cat,Cinderpelt.

"Wow, your life must be full of action, so you will like it in your new state. "Dovewing reassured

As they walked, Lelouch started thinking about what he would now do in his new life and how he would choose to accept the fact that this may have been fate's decision. Lelouch got help by Lionblaze and Graystripe on how to walk because this was all new to him, but there was more that he needed to learn to become a full-fledged warrior in Thunderclan. When they arrived, Lelouch just got attacked by glaring eyes from almost all the clan mates in Thunderclan, even the kits looked at him ,all the gossip started. He could overhear the many voices of warriors wondering who he was and that his scent was very unfamiliar. As the many talks around the clan subsided, the clan leader,Firestar,jumped off of the rocks that led to his den with much grace.

"Lionblaze,Graystripe,and Dovewing, I believe that you have found a strange intruder on our territory, but there seems to be a problem if you brought him in the heart of our clan."Firestar stated

"Actually, he means no harm. He is from another world and hasn't even heard of the clans. "Lionblaze answered

"Yeah and he didn't even know how to walk, and he was injure free when we found him, until Lionblaze let out his loyalty and attacked him. "Dovewing added

"Didn't even know how to walk? Can you believe that?", one cat said

"This cat seems harmless, so tell me, what is your name? "Firestar asked

"I am Lelouch.99th Emperor of the Imperial Family",Lelouch answered

"Well Lelouch,we shall give you a place to stay in our clan,because the other three clans wouldn't accept you"

"Thank you,I hope to be no problem in your clan."

"I hope so.",Firestar ended the conversation and everyone went off with their normal clan duties.

* * *

><p>Well that's that for Chapter 1.I have already thought of plenty more stories to write about,but I need your help. Should these stories co-exist with each other because most of them are Warriors crossovers with a anime or Video Game. Please tell me what's your opinion on the question,and Chapter reviews will be greatly appreciated X3<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 A Day For Learning

Chapter 2: A Day For Learning

"Alright Lelouch, you are now a guest to Thunderclan, maybe you could climb up the ranks and become a warrior and get your warrior name. "Graystripe informed Lelouch.

"Warrior…name?"Lelouch said in a questioning tone.

"Ahhh I forgot!You have no idea what that is! Well,a warrior name is a name given to apprentices when they complete their you probably can choose to get a warrior name if you want."Graystripe stated

"Maybe I'll stick with Lelouch."Lelouch answered

"Hey,hey like you got the way how to walk on your paws now",Lionblaze said as he approached Graystripe and Lelouch.

" So far I got the hang of it."Lelouch replied

"Firestar wanted us to introduce Lelouch to other clanmates"Lionblaze told Graystripe.

"Oh gives him a great opportunity to meet maybe,you can tell your stories to the kits and apprentices once the clan warms up about you." "Ha,you'll feel like an elder on your first day possibly.",Graystripe joked.

Okay Lelouch, follow us on your trip around Thunderclan camp."Lionblaze commanded.

As they walked around,Lionblaze came to a stop at the warriors' den.

"This is where you'll be sleeping as the sun falls and the moon 's best if you get to know every cat in here so that they won't be worried about you being some bad cat or stuff like that.",Lionblaze suggested

They entered the warriors' den and Lionblaze went on explaining how this introduction process would warriors' den was very stable,not a single cat being so shocked as Lelouch ,Lelouch just heard a big list of names being called,but he wanted to take it a step back and be introduced to them one by one.

"Here,you should meet with my sister first",Dovewing urged

Lelouch was scanning the den with Dovewing and they found a pale gray cat with blue walked up to her and Lelouch followed.

"So this is Lelouch huh?Well I see that he has got walking like a cat the way,I'm Dovewing's sister,Ivypool"

"Well it's nice to meet you too"

After about 10 minutes introducing himself,Lelouch got every cat's ,Dustpelt,Sandstorm,Brackenfur,Sorreltail,Cloudtail,Brightheart,Millie,Squrrielflight,Leafpool, Spiderleg,Birchfall,Whitewing,Hollyleaf,Berrynose,Hazletail,Mousewhisker,Cinderheart,Foxleap,Icecloud,Toadstep, Rosepetal,Blossomfall,and was going to be a pain for him to remember all those they exited the warriors' den,they soon walked over to the medicine cat's den.

"My brother, Jayfeather is the medicine cat here,He may be blind,but he can do a lot of things"Lionblaze explained

Lelouch then started to remember about his own sister,Nunnally,and how she was started to think that maybe his Geass could help him,but he decided not to reveal his Geass until the right still didn't know how to use Geass in his new form C.C would help him sometime soon.

"Lionblaze I can hear you coming,and I can tell that you brought along the new cat that will be staying with us."Jayfeather announced

"Wow,he may be blind,but his other senses must have been enhanced",Lelouch said

"Hello,I'm Jayfeather and you should come straight here in case any problems may arise with your health."Jayfeather informed.

"I'll make sure I do."Lelouch replied

Lelouch then came across another cat inside the medicine cat's was a she-cat but something was wrong with her.

"Hi, I'm Briarlight and you must be that new cat,what was your name again?I'll feel too embarrassed if I get it wrong"

"It's Lelouch.I see that something is wrong with you,do you mind explaining?"

Jayfeather interrupted,"I don't think that you should make her bring that back up,"

Lelouch and the others then exited the medicine cats' den, Lelouch still wondering about the story. Graystripe then informed him that he would now visit the elders .As they entered the elder's den he was greeted by some didn't seem like the elders in his world, but this was just fine with him. As one of the elders,Purdy,was about to tell a story,the three cats knew that it was going to be hours before he finished,so they rushed Lelouch out of the ,Graystripe then led him to the Queens' den.

"Wait,so this is where Firestar's mate sleeps,right?It's so big for one cat."Lelouch asked

"Is that what queens are where you come from?In our world,queens are she-cats that are either expecting kits or nursing them."Graystripe clarified.

As they walked into the den,he was greeted by two small cats."They must have either been apprentices or kits to have this much of a liking to me so soon."Lelouch thought

"Cherryypaw, Molepaw, come over here! Sorry about my little apprentices,you know how the young ones are,always wanting to hear new stories",one queen said

"Lelouch, that's Poppyfrost and those other two are Ferncloud and Daisy."Dovewing informed.

"It's nice to meet you, we get a new visitor,and a cute one at that.",Ferncloud said

Those words were enough to make Lelouch blush a little,and a little giggle was heard from Ferncloud and the other queens.

"Looks like your tour of the clan is done and you will now sleep in the warriors' den with all of could tell stories before we go to sleep,oh this will be so much fun"Dovewing said

Firestar then got informed that Lelouch was done with his tour,he then jumped down to Lelouch,Graystripe,Dovewing,and Lionblaze.

"Good job you three,and Lelouch,I hope you are liking your stay so far."

"I am enjoying it,but it's already getting dark and I think we need to go get some rest."

"You four have had a long day and you do deserve rest,so go to your den and get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like Chapter 2?I'm sorry that I haven't been updating,but it seems that is taking out words from my stories and I still have yet to find a solution why.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Two Dreams, One Fate

Hey everyone. I got some good news and bad news. Good news is that I am finished with the story and I can move on to the next one. Bad news is,I had to cut the story short so now the plot is kind of weird.I had to do it because I wanted to base the story off of what is happening in Warriors now. Since The Last Hope is the final book in The Omen of the Stars series, the next story should be longer and more fan made. Geasswolf out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Two Dreams, One Fate<p>

Lelouch, along with Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, walked into the den, got comfortable and fell had trouble on picking where to sleep,so he just slept near he slept,a couple seconds later,he opened his wasn't in Thunderclan was was still in his cat form,but he could hear and see C.C right in front of him.

"Seems like I can speak to you face to face in your actually turned out pretty cute for a cat."

"I am not supposed to be cute.I need my Geass,but I don't know how to use it in this should know how right?"

"I do you ever try using your Geass in your new form in the first place how you always have been using it?"

"No.I never tried it yet."

"Well then that's why, you should try to activate it how you normally let me try to help you."

C.C then walked up to him, grabbed him, and hugged him

"Hey C.C! What are you doing?" Lelouch questioned

"Well, I'm not gonna kiss a cat to help you, so maybe hugging you would work instead, and I'm not sure if it did, but now you won't need those contacts that I gave you to conceal your Geass. You can, like before control the appearance of it in your eyes now because you have Geass in both of your eyes."C.C stated.

"Was it fate that brought me here? Or was it really by accident", Lelouch asked

"Lelouch,you know that there are things in life that cannot be answered,and this is one of them"

Meanwhile, Jayfeather was sleeping in the medicine cat's most most his dreams,he would be lead into was greeted by Yellowfang.

"Hello Jayfeather,it seems that Spottedleaf has some news to tell you.",Yellowfang informed Jayfeather.

"Why can't you just tell me? Spottedleaf and I don't talk much.", Jayfeather questioned

"This is a urgent message that only she knows, and she's the only one who can tell you,so if I were you,I would get my pelt over there."Yellowfang commanded.

As he went walking across Starclan territory,he looked for saw her perched beneath a tree with pink flowers.

"Cherry Blossoms",Spottedleaf told Jayfeather

"I've never seen them before. They are so beautiful, but why would they just appear in Starclan all of a sudden?"

"A new generation is occurring, and it brought along one of the many saviors that will come aide your Cherry Blossom tree is a symbol from where he is from."Spottedleaf explained

"You're talking about Lelouch, right?"

Spottedleaf nodded," has this power called Geass that can manipulate is the power that he has come with to help Thunderclan become successful against Windclan and Shadowclan."

"How did you gain all this information all of a sudden?" Jayfeather asked

Spottedleaf answered, "One of Lelouch's friends came over here and told me.I guess that she also brought over the Cherry Blossom tree and made it grow here."

"What do I do now?"

"You need to inform Firestar about Lelouch because he knows about this savior as well", Spottedleaf requested

With that, Jayfeather then drifted to now had to tell Firestar about Lelouch the next day

* * *

><p>There was Chapter 3. Sorry if the chapters are too short.I now need reviews on my stories in order to upload the next chapter. 2 will be fine for the next chapter, but if you want all the chapters uploaded, I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, give me 5 reviews and I'll give you what you want.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Destiny

Here's Chapter 4 for anyone who even reads this. Is it this hard to get people to read stories on this site?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Destiny<p>

When the sun rose, Jayfeather went directly to Firestar's noticed that this was out of the ordinary because he was the one who would come to Jayfeather, but instead, it was the other way around.

"Firestar, I have some very important news for you. Jayfeather gave his reason for why he came here in a rush.

"Well,StarClan isn't going to tell me themselves. So what did you want to tell me."

It's about told me that Lelouch is here as one of our saviors to aide our clan. You do believe me, right."

Firestar thought to himself about that prophecy he had two sunrises ago. How could such a inexperienced cat be our savior. Maybe his symbol in his eye is the key to his power. "Well Jayfeather, I have had this prophecy told to me a couple of sunrises ago, so I believe ,how does he have the power to help us?"

Jayfeather responded with one word, "Geass." Spottedleaf told me that Geass had the power to manipulate anyone. Jayfeather continued

"So I'm guessing that the symbol that is supposed to be in his eye is where his power lies."

"Your inference does seem valid, maybe we should bring him here and talk to him about it"

"Good !Please inform Lelouch that I want him here A.S.A.P"

"Yes Firestar"

Lelouch woke up from his literal cat-nap. "How am I ever gonna get used to this form? Lelouch ,he heard pawsteps nearing ,it was Brambleclaw, the deputy.

"Firestar wanted me to tell you to go to his den. It's about a very important matter. I'll escort you if you want. Brambleclaw informed

"That would be okay thank you. Lelouch answered. "What did I do wrong now. I haven't done anything and I'm being called to Firestar's can't be anything negative on my part."

When they got there, Lelouch heard a voice. "Come in "Firestar said. When Lelouch walked in, he noticed that Jayfeather was there as well. "That bastard! Did he just turn me in for something I never did? No, he wouldn't. I have done nothing wrong for him to despise me yet. Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch, don't worry, you aren't in any sort of trouble. We just have realized that you are _the one_. You probably don't know what I mean but I can explain it to you. You see, Jayfeather has received a message from said that you have the power to help our clan be triumphant over ShadowClan and WindClan.", Firestar explained

"By power, you mean my Geass,right?",Lelouch asked.

"Precisely. With the power to control anyone, you could bring peace to the clans once again. "Firestar answered. "You wouldn't mind testing your Geass on one of us, would you? "Firestar added.

"You're that psyched about Geass huh?Well then "Lelouch scanned the room and locked eyes with Brambleclaw. I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, go out and fetch Graystripe,Dovewing,and Lionblaze their breakfast. You should bring an extra warrior too. "When Lelouch was done with his command, he was answered, "Yes I shall, is there anything specific that your friends would want? "Brambleclaw asked. "No, anything will do",Lelouch answered. And with that, Brambleclaw was off. Sandstorm and Firestar looked at Lelouch, wide eyed.

"What, you wanted to see my Geass, and you did. Anything else?"

"No…that will be all." "Oh and Lelouch, we know that this was your destiny. Not every day does a miracle like this happen. Just know that we _will _need you sometime soon, and when that time comes, you will know what to do."

As Lelouch heard this message, he walked down to the Warriors' den to talk to his friends.

"Good morning Lelouch. You're up pretty early. "Graystripe said

Don't worry about breakfast today guys, I got it covered."

As Lionblaze, Graystripe ,and Dovewing looked at him confused, they noticed Brambleclaw with were walking up to them. Berrynose had a vole and a squirrel, while Brambleclaw had a thrush. "See, I told you I got you guys covered."

"Lelouch, how did you do that? Lionblaze questioned. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but I have this power called Geass and for a test, I told Brambleclaw to catch you guys food."

"But, there is three pieces of food, and four of us?"Dovewing questioned.

"I won't get used to eating that stuff in a while "Lelouch stated.

"C'mon Lelouch, you're gonna need to eat something to live. Here, have a piece of my squirrel. "Graystripe offered the squirrel. "How are you supposed to eat it? It has fur. Won't you choke?" As Lelouch was talking, Graystripe just gobbled his piece of the squirrel in a matter of seconds. "No, but I don't know why though", Graystripe answered. Lelouch started off very slowly, taking what felt like hours to eat his piece. "Eat your piece already, it's not crowfood y'know."Lionblaze said. As fast as he could, Lelouch ate his piece. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. "So…how is it? Graystripe asked. "It's no pizza, but if I have to live, it will do." Lelouch declared. "Pizza? What in the name of Starclan is that? "Graystripe asked. "Well, pizza is a food from my world. It's a combination of cheese, dough, and tomato sauce. You usually get whatever toppings you want. "Lelouch explained, but the other three just looked at him, just like he did when he first came to this world. Okay. Well, what do you want to do now? "Dovewing asked, changing the subject. "I'm not sure, what do you guys usually do? Lelouch retorted. "Train, and take on clan duties.Y'know placing fresh scent markers and stuff. "Lionblaze answered. "I think I'll stay here and get to know more of the clan. "Lelouch said. "I should stay here with you to keep you company",Graystripe offered. "It's fine with me, how about you too? Lelouch asked Dovewing and Lionblaze. It's fine. We should go get some things to do from Firestar. "Lionblaze stated.

Lionblaze and Dovewing went together to Firestar's den."Firestar, do you have anything that you want us to do? Lionblaze asked. "Actually, I do. You two can go on border patrol with Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Rosepetal. "Firestar informed the two. "We're on it "The two said. They both walked up to the Thunderclan entrance and saw the three other border patrol members."Alright team, let's go! Brackenfur said in a peppy tone. They traveled all around their territory. Nothing wrong so far, until they got to their border with WindClan. Lionblaze noticed an orange cat, much like Firestar, or exactly like him just a female. None of them seemed to be familiar with her scent. It was not a WindClan warrior for sure."Hey loner, you do realize that you are on WindClan territory. You should get off it before our Clan could get in some serious trouble. "Lionblaze informed the she-cat. "I'm so sorry, I heard a bunch of cats say they got a new clanmate, it must have been your clan", the she-cat said.

"Geez, we've been taking in so many cats, maybe we…."Brackenfur was interrupted by the she-cat. "Please I'm begging you. Take me to Lulu."

* * *

><p>OMG What in the name of StarClan is gonna happen?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Reuniting With An Old Friend

Okay, here's Chapter 5 for ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY IS READING THIS F*IN STORY. I feel as if all the work I've done was for nothing. Oh well, the plot gets weird in the final 2 chapters up next, but those chapters ARE THE BEST ONES. Keep reading whoever even is. Leave a review or just close this if this story is not interesting you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Reuniting With An Old Friend<p>

"Lelouch, Lelouch. LELOUCH" Graystripe yelled at Lelouch, who seemed to be dazed by something, but Graystripe couldn't tell what it was. Oh, sorry Graystripe, what did you want to tell me?" Lelouch asked. "Nothing much, you just seemed worried about something. Do you not like it here: Graystripe questioned. "I don't know. Living this new life just seems weird. I wish I could at least see how my sister is doing, being the Viceroy of Japan and all." Lelouch answered. "Your sister must be really special to you." Graystripe assumed. "It took a lot to make her happy; maybe I could tell you the story…."Lelouch was interrupted by a scream of his name. "LELOUCH!" an orange cat, much like Firestar, ran to Lelouch and tackled him. "Wow Firestar, he may be important to our clan, but to think that you already made a nickname for him" Graystripe said. "Actually Graystripe, I'm pretty sure that this isn't Firestar. I don't even know this cat, other than that it's a she-cat." Lelouch stated. "Oh come on Lulu I've loved you forever and you can't even recognize me, even in a new form." The she-cat complained. "Did she just call me Lulu? There is only one person I know that calls me that." Lelouch thought. "Shirley, is that you?" Lelouch asked "Lelouch, you do know it's me" tears started to form in Shirley's eyes as she looked at Lelouch. She pressed her muzzle on Lelouch's shoulders." Like I told you Lelouch, as I am reborn, I will fall in love with you again and again." Shirley restated the words from her death. Lelouch remembered these words and started to cry as well. "Shirley, I swear, I will do anything to make your new life better." Lelouch declared. "So, are you two done with the waterworks?" Graystripe joked. Lionblaze then came and nudged him." ! Was that really necessary? "Graystripe asked as he rubbed his shoulder. "We found her near our border with WindClan. She was looking for someone by the name Lulu. Your named seemed close, so we guessed that she was looking for you. Also, adding to the fact that our names are two worded, we knew it had to be you." Lionblaze informed Lelouch.

"Shirley, how long have you been here" Lelouch asked. "For about two weeks. I've gotten used to the food here, but it's such hard work for a girl like me. I wasn't meant to be an outdoor survivalist; I was supposed to be a swimmer." Shirley joked. "You should go to RiverClan, they all can swim." Graystripe joked, while Lionblaze just gave the 'No, no just stop' head motion to Graystripe. "Shirley, this is Graystripe. He is a very old friend of Firestar's, but he is a bit of a joker." Lelouch said. Before Graystripe could reply, Lionblaze said "Shirley, let me show you around ThunderClan." "Is he like a tour guide?" Lelouch asked Graystripe. "I don't know. Hey, wasn't to go grab some fresh kill?" Graystripe asked. Lelouch just eyed his round belly and said," You would be the one to say that." "Now everyone, even you, is picking on my weight. I'm still agile; it's all fur, just warm, gray fur." Graystripe retorted. "Okay, now what do I need to try?" Lelouch asked. "Try the shrew. It tastes pretty good, as long as the word 'fresh' in fresh kill still applies." Graystripe informed.

On their way around ThunderClan camp, Shirley looked worried about something, which Lionblaze noticed. "Okay Shirley, what could be bugging you? You've been in ThunderClan for not even five minutes." "It's just that, this life seems pretty weird. I've been lonely for two weeks, and seeing Lelouch was pretty helpful, but what do I do now Lionblaze?" Shirley asked "Shirley, take this from me. It was your destiny, and probably Lelouch's, to meet with each other again. You can't go changing you destiny all of a sudden. Trust me, the first time I did, I almost got killed." Lionblaze told Shirley. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that your lives intertwine with each other's, especially since you love him so much. Whatever actions you do, will have a either positive or negative effect on those you love." _Geez, I feel like a love teacher. But, I'm giving advice from my love perspective. Could this actually help these two? "_Thanks", Shirley replied. As they walked into the Warriors' den, they both heard Lelouch cough up a piece of shrew. "What in the name of StarClan did Graystripe do now!" Lionblaze thought. "Next time, don't comment on my weight" Graystripe said. Still coughing, Lelouch replied, "Next time Graystripe, I'm going to make you wish that you never did that." Shirley smiled. "Wow, show more of your happy, go-lucky side more often. It's great to see you happy after your gray cloud over your head." Lionblaze said. _She looks so happy. Maybe we could be… What am I thinking! She and Lelouch are destined for each other and I can't go ruining someone else's destiny!_ "Lionblaze, are you okay?" Shirley asked. "Yeah. What? Yeah never better." Lionblaze said as he continued with Shirley's tour around ThunderClan.

At the end of the day, the now five friends went into the Warriors' den. "So Shirley, how do you like ThunderClan so far?" Lelouch asked. "It's great Lulu, because we are together again." Shirley said , making Graystripe roll his eyes, causing Lelouch to scratch him. "Wow, Lelouch, you know how to do that? You must be ready for battle then." Dovewing supposed. "Lulu isn't all that physical, he's more of a strategist." Shirley remarked. "Don't forget about my Geass." Lelouch said as he got tackled by Graystripe. "They are acting like such kits" Blossomfall said. "I wish that Suzaku and Kallen were here, and Rivalz and the Prez." Shirley said to Lelouch. "Yeah, I wish so too." Lelouch said, getting Graystripe off of him and going to his spot in the Warriors' den. He then went to sleep. _Why am I acting so carefree in this life? I'm supposed to be serious, not so playful. I could even be a replacement Arthur if I wanted to. I know this is something that Jayfeather can't fix, but I need my strictness back, I need power._

* * *

><p>And thus, the plot starts to get f*ked up in the next chapters.<em><br>_


	7. Chapter 6 Too Easy

Here's Chapter 6. This is one of the two best Chapters in this series. The final chapter is coming up. Enjoy this chapter whoever reads this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Too Easy<p>

"Attack. WindClan is attacking!" Dovewing announced throughout the Clan. "Why would WindClan attack at a time like this? What did we do wrong?" Firestar asked himself. "Lelouch, Shirley, wake up. WAKE UP!" Lionblaze meowed as loud as he could, waking them both up. "Lionblaze what's wrong?" Lelouch asked. "WindClan is attacking! I think it's time to put that Geass of yours into effect." Lionblaze recommended. "I agree" Firestar said from behind Lionblaze. "Lelouch, if you don't mind, why don't you command those flea pelts to do something so they go away" Firestar asked. "I will, but I should use my Geass as a last resort. Let me set up groups first." _Great, I will feel like Zero again. There's no way in hell that these WindClan cats can out maneuver me._ Lelouch thought. "Okay Lelouch, you do what you need to do." Firestar ordered. Lelouch walked out from the Warriors' den, looking for every warrior ThunderClan got. "Alright everyone listen up. I need you all to separate in groups of two. Those who wish to defend the Clan from the inside go to my left, and those who wish to defend the Clan from the forest to my right." Lelouch ordered. Lucky for him, the warriors all split into even groups of 14 each. "Okay now I want the ones to my left to stay how they are, and to my right, I want you to divide into four groups of three. Dovewing, you lead two of the groups, while Lionblaze, you lead the other two." Lelouch clarified. Lionblaze went on leading the two groups of Berrynose, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, Whitewing, Foxleap, and Brambleclaw, while Dovewing led the groups of Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Graystripe, and Birchfall. "Firestar, I want you to lead and protect the rest of the Clan." Lelouch requested "Who do I look like, a kit? Of course I'll protect my Clan with all my Warrior spirit" Firestar replied. With that, Lelouch let out his first command into battle, "ThunderClan, I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, fight for your Clan, fight for justice!" With that, the two groups moved out into the forest while Lelouch stayed perched atop a tree. "Dovewing, I want your group to stay back here. Your our only source for hearing in this forest. I want you to warn me when Lionblaze and his force make contact with the WindClan force." Lelouch ordered.

Lionblaze's force trekked through the forest. "Lionblaze, you're close friends with Lelouch so far right?" Cinderheart asked. "Yeah. Why?" Lionblaze answered back. "I'm not sure if this plan will succeed or not, I'm just worried that's all" Cinderheart answered. "Well, well, well, it looks like ThunderClan has decreased in size" Onestar appeared right in front of the patrol. "Why are you here Onestar?" Lionblaze asked fiercely. "One of your so called 'warriors' has crossed into our territory and we are sick of it. We're here to show Firestar a lesson about controlling a Clan." Onestar answered. "Yeah!" The WindClan cats agreed

"Lelouch, Lionblaze has confronted with WindClan. Onestar is there as well." Dovewing informed. "Okay Dovewing. I want you to lead the way." Lelouch commanded. Lelouch got down from the tree like it was nothing. _Looks like my physical strength increased while in this form. _Lelouch thought. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached near the WindClan patrol. "Now, I want you all to split into groups of 3 and make a flanking maneuver around WindClan. Do this with about a 30 foot distance away from them quietly." Lelouch ordered as he got atop a tree behind Lionblaze's force. _Just as I thought, these WindClan cats lack the basic strategy of attack, which is why I'll have them in checkmate. _Lelouch thought. Lelouch watched and waited for the moment to come to make his grand entrance. "Lionblaze, your puny force is not match for WindClan" Onestar announced. "That's where your wrong Onestar" Lelouch said. "Who said that!" All of the WindClan warriors were confused. "ThunderClan, Attack!" Lelouch commanded. With that, Lionblaze's force charged forward. "Ha, does ThunderClan ever learn?" Onestar said. Then, all of a sudden, Dovewing's force attacked from the left and back of Windclan. _What the hell is going on here! _Onestar thought as his warriors were fiercely fighting the ThunderClan warriors. _True, you had more warriors, but we had the element of surprise, which destroys anything in its path which is my checkmate that shall seal your fate_. Lelouch thought. In about five minutes, the whole WindClan army was down. If you saw Onestar, you would think that he lost a live in this small confrontation. "Alright WindClan, retreat!" Onestar commanded. Lionblaze's force split into groups of three and surrounded all of Windclan's warriors at this battle.

Lelouch came down from the tree he was atop of and confronted Onestar face to face. "So you are Onestar? A pity that such good warriors have such a unstrategic leader. "Who in the name of StarClan are you?" Onestar demanded. "My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne, the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try, if there is anyone who can go beyond my despair." Lelouch answered. "A simple cat brought in by ThunderClan defeated my Clan? I can't go on with this burden, not now dammit!" Onestar lunged at Lelouch, but was attacked by Lionblaze. "We are ThunderClan! We fight for the justice of not just ourselves, but for every Clan" Lionblaze announced. "Correct Lionblaze, I see that you are catching on." Lelouch told Lionblaze. Lelouch walked up to Onestar, who fell limp after that attack from Lionblaze. "Command all your warriors to leave the area now, or I'll be forced to take your life." Lelouch told Onestar. "Silly kittypet. Do you not know that I have more than one live?" Onestar informed Lelouch. "Taking all of your lives will be just as easy as taking one." Lelouch threatened. "Whatever you say won't scare me. My warriors will stay be my side for as long as I tell them." Onestar said. "Well then, I guess it's time for your warriors to learn a little lesson." Lelouch gazed at all the warriors and they looked at him back. _Perfect. I now have them all in check and soon Onestar will fall into checkmate. This game was mine for the taking ever since the beginning._ Lelouch thought. "Now, I Lelouch Vi Britannia commands all of you WindClan warriors, obey me!" In about a few seconds, the WindClan warriors fell to the spell known as Geass. "Now, I want all of you to go back to WindClan camp." Lelouch commanded. They all replied, "Yes your majesty." All the WindClan cats exited the forest, as all the ThunderClan cats stared in shock.

"Let me ask you something, Onestar. Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring down. What would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?" Lelouch asked Onestar. "I only seek peace for my Clan, nobody else!" Onestar answered. "Yes, but forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act. You make choices for your own selfish ways, just like my father. Your Clan seeks peace for only itself, which is why I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, die!" Lelouch ordered. With that, Onestar unsheathed his claws and sunk them deep into his stomach. Blood trickled down his stomach as he gasped in the sheer pain of committing suicide. "Lelouch you have to stop! We don't want to kill him!" Lionblaze meowed as most of the cats just flinched at the sight of this mass chaos. Lelouch just answered." We are fighting for justice. I'm pretty sure killing him will bring a good future for all Clans." Lelouch answered. Onestar at the moment had his whole two paws and his stomach covered in the dark violet substance. The amount of blood was so massive that Lelouch's own paws were stained with it. In about one final breath, Onestar was dead. Lionblaze was just lost in thought at this scene. _Lelouch did something for justice, but why do I have this sudden urge to kill him? No, it's just all in your head. Calm down Lionblaze calm down._ Lionblaze thought. "Okay ThunderClan, let's go back to camp. No one speak to Firestar about this. It's my burden to do." Lelouch announced as the cats walked back to ThunderClan. _Is this what it feels like? To lead an organization to bring peace? Is this all I needed to do to feel like Zero again?_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Final chapter will surprising.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 The Reality of Battle

Here is what some of you have been waiting for. **The FINAL** **CHAPTER**. I would actually like to thank Rainkit for Reviewing my story. She has given me hope that there are people out there that read this story. Rainkit, this upload's for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Reality of Battle<p>

"Lelouch, wake up!", Lionblaze urged. "Oh, good morning Lionblaze." Lelouch responded. _It was all a dream. That battle, I swear it felt real._ "You are quite a sleeper. So, are you ready for training?" Lionblaze asked. "I'm not the most physical cat, but I'm up for it." Lelouch answered.

"Hey Lionblaze, is Onestar really that bad of a cat?"

"You still got that story in your mind from yesterday huh? Well believe it or not, Firestar and he were great friends' moons ago, but then I guess power got the best of him."_ I wouldn't blame him. _"Lionblaze, Firestar wants you to bring Lelouch and Shirley into his den" Dovewing informed. "Thanks Dovewing" Lionblaze replied

"Okay Lelouch, go wake up Shirley and bring her to Firestar's den."

"I'm on it." _What could Firestar want with me and Shirley?_

"Shirley, wake up. Firestar wants us in his den." Lelouch meowed. "Okay Lulu, but why?" Shirley purred in a questioning tone. "I'm not sure, but the Clan seems to be working faster than ever" As Shirley and Lelouch walked up to Firestar's den, they noticed that all the warriors were getting ready for something. When they arrived, Firestar was there, along with Sandstorm, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw. "Good that you two came. I have an announcement to make that may shock you. The Dark Forest cats are attacking the Clans tonight." Firestar announced. "I wanted you two here so that I could inform you about a prophecy that I have received" Firestar went on, "Lelouch, you already know it, but Shirley doesn't. StarClan sent me a message telling me that a cat from a faraway land will come and aid the Clan." Firestar said. "Lulu, could he be talking about you and your Geass?" "Exactly, and I need to share some information with you two." Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing walked up to Lelouch and Shirley.

"I can never lose in battle" Lionblaze said.

"I bear the power to know any cats' thoughts" Jayfeather added.

"I… I can hear any noise from faraway." Dovewing said shyly.

"But you two, I can't let you battle because of how untrained you are. If Lelouch dies, then our whole clan is in danger." "And if you die Firestar, that's it for all of us, I can't let you go into battle", Sandstorm meowed in a sad tone. "Sandstorm, this is for the best, my warriors have only one life, and they are willing to give it up for their Clanmates. I'm no different. My place is beside them." "This is why I fell in love with you. Such a brave cat. I love you Firestar." Sandstorm stated. "I love you too, and even if I die today, I will always love you forever and ever." These words would make Shirley cry. It would make her feel like Firestar was Lelouch and Sandstorm was her. Lelouch felt the same way. _Firestar really does remind me of myself. He goes by the rule:__If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? _Firestar walked out of hisden and announced," ThunderClan, hear my speech for it may be my last. The Dark Forest cats have risen and will stop at nothing until all the clans are wiped out. Therefore, I want you all to know that being a Warrior is in the blood and without that blood, you Warrior spirit vanishes. I trust that you all try your best to live. Long live ThunderClan!" With a furious roar, ThunderClan was off on their mission for justice.

"The Dark Forest cats have reached ThunderClan territory." Firestar declared. "C'mon Shirley, we have to go into the Warriors' den now." Lelouch walked and Shirley followed. "Where do you think you two are going?" a cat from the Dark Forest tackled Shirley. "Shirley!" Lelouch yelled out her name. "Hawkfrost, you better not." Brambleclaw meowed. "What does this cat mean to you? Nothing, so you wouldn't mind if I took what she valued most, her life." With one long scratch, Hawkfrost killed Shirley for the second time. Lelouch just watched in horror as he just watched Shirley fall limp. "SHIRLEY!" Lelouch's cry shook through the forest. "You should never have done that." Lelouch told Hawkfrost.

"You think that your puny threats scare me? I can kill you in a matter of seconds.

"Ahahahahaha! You Dark Forest cats never learn. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."

"You talk too much crap! I shall end your life right here, nice and slowly."

"Not if I can help it, because I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to die!"

With that, Lelouch's Geass had transported to Hawkfrost's mind, rendering him to say the words" Yes your majesty" In about 5 minutes, Lelouch re-lived the moment in his dream when he killed Onestar. "In the end, you were just a simple tool used for another cat's bidding. With all that aside, he rushed to Shirley's side, with Brambleclaw next to him. Lelouch just sat there, crying as he lost Shirley for a second time when he even promised to protect her at all cost." I'm sorry, I made a promise that I couldn't fulfill." Lelouch meowed softly. "It's okay Lelouch, you tried your best." Brambleclaw reassured him. "But what if my best wasn't my best? Then what happens!" Lelouch asked.

In the forest, Firestar had faced his own love crisis as the very first cat that loved him, Spottedleaf, had died a second time as well. "Spottedleaf, you can't leave me! You promised that you would wait for me in StarClan remember?" Firestar meowed in a sad tone. "The Dark Forest will pay for what they did!" Firestar roared and charged into the forest to meet with Tigerstar. "C'mon Lelouch, we have to go help Firestar." Brambleclaw told Lelouch as they both ran to the forest. There, the final battle was happening. "Firestar, I can use my Geass to—"Lelouch was cut off by Lionblaze." This is Firestar's destiny; let him win this fight with his own power." Lelouch watched as Firestar's sharp fangs bit down hard into Tigerstar's neck and Tigerstar's claws into Firestar's side.

"This is a fight you can't win Firestar. Accept the fact that I have won."

"Never!" With that, Firestar dug his fangs deeper into Tigerstar. Tigerstar did the same with his claws. Firestar dropped Tigerstar and Tigerstar faded away. "Firestar, you did it!" the ThunderClan cats yelled. Firestar responded with a smile as he fell to the ground. Lightning hit a tree, which caused a fiery background for Firestar's death. "Oh great StarClan!" Sandstorm meowed softly as she walked up to Firestar. "He was a great leader." Lionblaze meowed. "He was like a brother to me" Graystripe meowed. Lelouch just sat there_. Is this what war was made for? To take loved ones away?_ Then, all the cats watched in awe as many StarClan cats surrounded Firestar. Jayfeather walked in front of Firestar's body to explain what these nine cats meant. "Redtail gave Firestar the life of courage. Silverstream gave him a life of loyalty. Brindleface gave him the life of protection, Swiftpaw the life of mentoring. Yellowfang gave him compassion, Lionheart gave him courage, and Runningwind gave him tireless energy, which Firestar used to protect his Clan." "Even though she isn't in StarClan anymore, Spottedleaf gave him a life of love. And I gave him a life of nobility." Bluestar announced. Then, a silver copy of Firestar left his body. "His spirit is leaving us." Jayfeather said. Lelouch watched as Firestar left. He had only known him for a couple of days, but he couldn't help but respect how much he resembled him. _That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived the life of a ThunderClan warrior. I lost everything I hoped to have. Shirley and even Firestar. My life was created anew, but what now? I never fulfilled the prophecy to save ThunderClan. I was sick to death of the many things I couldn't fulfill. Keeping Shirley alive, the Prophecy, and various other things. Was I put into this new world for nothing? No. Everything in life happens for a reason. But even in my new life, I refused to give up. I had to find a way to fulfill my destiny as a savior of ThunderClan. Maybe it's in the hands of tomorrow, a world in which I wanted. The world may be envisioned as a locked door; only one type of key can be used to advance past it._

* * *

><p>Well that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoy typing this story. Note that the final line of the story contains a hint at what the next story is about. If any of you guess it correctly, I'll try to give you something.<em><br>_


End file.
